Moments In Time: A Collection of BoothBrennan
by L100Meganium
Summary: Yay for cliché titles! XD I couldn't think of another that fit. This is a collection of oneshots and drabbles that focuses on Booth/Brennan. It also features moments from the show told from a specific character's Point of View, hence the title.
1. Joy

Moments in Time  
Booth/Brennan Oneshots and Drabbles  
Summary: Yay for cliché titles!! Sorry, couldn't think of another that fit. This is a collection of oneshots and drabbles that focuses on Booth/Brennan. It also features moments from the show told from a specific character's Point of View (hence the title).  
Pairings: Booth/Brennan obviously. Maybe references to Hodgela.

**Disclaimer: **As much as I would like to, I own neither Bones nor its characters. I did bid for Booth once on eBay though. ;D

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Welcome to the result of my latest obsession! XD I sincerely hope you enjoy my collection. I don't have very many yet, but I will try to continue writing as many as I can! Note that the titles and subjects are all taken from Fanfic50 prompts, but I am doing them in whatever order/combination strikes my fancy.  
If you read and review, I will be eternally Grateful. ^ ^;  
Without further ado...!

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan

Title: **Joy**  
Word Count: 100  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Booth

Her name had been Joy, he mused. Now it was Temperance. Truly, even her name reflected the change in her emotional state from child to adult. Happiness had become simply patience; patience for life, patience for solving every puzzle that came her way.

But sometimes, when she let down her guard; sometimes, when she let down her defenses around him, he saw light in her eyes, wonder in her smile. When her eyes danced as they held his, he couldn't help but smile back. Her smiles, laughs, were infectious.

Sometimes, he thought, he could still see the Joy in her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know. XD Not much to review on. I'll be posting more, though! So I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
Also, every 5 chapters there will be an extended story: A One-Shot or an interpretation of a moment from the show. I have a couple of these written, but they might not come as fast as the drabbles. Also, I'd be more motivated to write them faster if you reviewed...;D


	2. Toy

**Author's Note: **Hello again! Welcome to the second in my Collection of oneshots and drabbles! I hope you enjoy this one; it's one of my personal favorites. ^_^ Read and review, please; it would really help me out! I'm going to college for Creative Writing! XD

**Disclaimer: **I actually do own bones, but unfortunately only the ones in my body. The TV show...regrettably is not mine.

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#2: Toy

Title: Toy  
Word Count: 105 according to WordCount, but actually it's 100. O_o;  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Booth  
Timeline: Sometime before Santa in the Slush (no spoilers)

"This is silly, Booth," she says as they step inside. "Why do you insist on dragging me to a toy store?"

"I want you to help me find something for Parker," he answers, immediately gravitating towards the trains.

"Well, I'm afraid I'll be of no—oh," Brennan cuts off suddenly, walking to a shelf of pretty dolls. "These...are very whimsical," she murmurs, touching the lifelike hair wistfully.

Booth watches her and realizes with sadness that she's probably never been to a toy shop in her life.

"C'mon, Bones," he says, taking her hand. "Lemme give you the grand tour."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I just like that one. O.O; Anyway, please let me know what you think!


	3. Redo

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bones, because if I did that whole Season 3 Zack thing (you know what I mean) would never have happened. Also, he would still have his floppy hair. =(

**Author's Note: **Hello once again, everyone! I hope you enjoy the third installment in my Collection of silly oneshots and drabbles! The fifth one will be an actual oneshot, so keep reading, please! ^ ^;  
Um, then, without further ado...

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#3: Redo

Title: Redo  
Word Count: 100, even though WordCount says 104. O_o;  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Booth again.  
Timeline: Sometime after Santa in the Slush.

**Redo**

"So...that...thing that one time. With the mistletoe. That was pretty awkward, wasn't it?" Booth asks her one day.

"As awkward as you talking about it now, I'd say," Brennan answers, lifting an eyebrow.

He looks at her a moment, then glances away. "No; it's just that...with Caroline watching and all... It wasn't... a _real_ kiss."

"Booth, what are you trying to say?" she challenges, hands on hips.

"I'm saying..." He swallows. "Wanna try a redo?"

She considers. "Okay. No less than 10 steamboats."

He isn't sure what she means, but stops caring when her lips meet his.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sometimes it's harder than others to keep the drabble to 100 words. This was one of the times where it was delightfully easy. XD The only regrettable thing is that sometimes with drabbles you don't get the level of description and character focus as I prefer, but ah well. It's cute, right?...Er, right?  
Um, please read and review! I mean, I guess you have already read, but...


	4. Charm

**Disclaimer: **Once, I dreamed that I owned Bones. But then I woke up.

**Author's Note: **Here we are again! ^_^ This is #4. But you knew that. Eheh...hem. Yes.  
Um, Please enjoy! And review!! That would be wonderful...

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#4: Charm

Title: Charm  
Word Count: 100, even though WordCount likes to screw with me and say 104.  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Brennan!  
Timeline: Any time after the first 5 episodes, really, but probably Season 2 or after.  
Rating: PG for one curse word. XD

Damn him and his "charm smile."

He always uses it to get what he wants, whether it's me staying in the car or me trying a bite of his ridiculous fruit pies. I don't know why I continue to give in. Whenever I ask him, he responds, "Because that's what partners do, Bones." And then he flashes that infuriatingly cheeky grin again.

He probably thinks that if he continues to present that charm smile, I'll give in more often. He probably thinks that it makes my heart flutter (metaphorically, of course; such a phenomenon is impossible) in my chest.

He's mostly wrong.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Writing from Brennan's point of view is harder than writing from Booth's, but this one was fun. XD Anyway, please let me know what you think!  
There's an actual one-shot next time! 8D So keep reading!! ^_^


	5. Wish: OneShot

**Disclaimer:**  
Roses are red,  
Violets are blue.  
I don't own Bones,  
And neither do you.

**Author's Note: **Hello again, everyone! ^_^ Time for something more than a drabble! =D I actually started out with the intention of writing this one as a drabble, but I just kept writing and writing and...well, here we are. XD It's still very, very short, but I like to think it's cute. Please Read and Review!

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#5: Wish

Title: Wish  
Word Count: 684, according to WordCount, but you never can be sure...  
Type: One-Shot  
Point of View: Booth's  
Timeline: Probably sometime during Season 3 or 4.

**Wish**

They just happened to be outside when it happened: a brief flash of light in the night sky, and a shining, descending trail of light.

"Quick, Bones, look! Shooting star!" Booth said excitedly, grabbing her arm. She looked up just in time to see the trail before it vanished. "Make a wish!" he urged her. He then shut his eyes and looked as if he were concentrating. When he opened them again, she was looking at him curiously. "Aren't you going to make a wish?" he asked, sounding disappointed.

"A wish?" she echoed, laughing slightly. "Why should I?"

He rolled his eyes, exasperated. "_Because, _Bones, it's a _shooting star._ You're supposed to wish on them!"

"Why?" she asked again, blinking.

"Because... because ya just do, Bones, okay? It's a Disney thing," he told her.

"A Disney thing?" she echoed again, raising an eyebrow.

"You really suck the fun out of everything," he muttered, shaking his head as they continued to walk toward the latest crime scene. They'd gotten a late call, but both had been willing to answer it. Supposedly, someone had been dismembered deep in these woods. Booth wasn't really looking forward to that sight, but he couldn't very well let Bones go into the woods by herself.

"Pardon me for being focused more on my work than on the sky," she countered, stepping over a fallen branch carefully as her flashlight illuminated the path ahead. "You'll trip if you're not watching where you're stepping, you know," she chided him.

"Dunno why I wasted my wish on you," Booth muttered.

"Huh? What?" she asked, glancing up at him now, smiling slightly as if amused.

"...Never mind, Bones, okay?" he said, holding his flashlight out at arm's length. There was nothing but trees here as far as he could tell, but somehow Bones seemed to know where she was going. After they walked in silence a while, he spoke again. "Would it really have killed you to make a wish?"

"Wish-making is a ...a childish and pointless practice that has no effect other than supplying children with false hopes that their aspirations can be achieved merely by observing the fall of a celestial body," she answered as if it were obvious.

"Ouch. Thanks, Bones," he muttered.

She sighed. "...You really want me to make a wish?" she asked after a short moment.

"_Yes!"_ he exclaimed impatiently, "I _do!_"

"Fine." She stopped momentarily, and closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened them again and resumed walking.

"...Hey, wait," Booth said, trailing after her. "It was really that easy?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Don't make me sorry I wasted my wish on you."

He stopped in his tracks, shocked by what she had said. "You...it had to do with me? Well...what did you wish for?" he asked her, jogging once again to keep up with her after she had gone on.

"I wished you'd stop badgering me about wishing," she answered. At first he was hurt, but then he glanced down and saw the teasing gleam in her eye, the smirk pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"You did not," he protested, unwittingly returning the mischievous smile. "What did you really wish for?"

"Well..." she stopped, and so did he. She considered him for a moment, then sighed resignedly and stepped closer to him. She drew even closer and leaned forward, her hair tickling his cheek as he stood there, unmoving.

She turned her head slightly and whispered in his ear, her breath sending shivers down his spine. "If I told you, it wouldn't come true," she breathed, then straightened up and jogged ahead into the darkness, leaving him frozen in place.

He stood transfixed for a moment before snapping to his senses. "What—?! That's not fair! Bones! Get back here!" He ran after her. "Seriously, what was it?!"

Her only answer was her laughter echoing through the trees.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope I lived up to your expectations, if you had any. ^ ^;  
I've heard a rumor that if you click the review button, Booth will materialize in your room...;D  
Also, if I get a review, I'll post more...if that's a good incentive. ^ ^;;;


	6. Stone

**Disclaimer: **Once upon a time, there was a person who owned Bones. That person was not me.

**Author's Note: **I'd planned to wait 'til I got a review to post more, but no one's reviewing even though I've gotten quite a few views! That makes me a little sad, but...I can't let it discourage me I suppose.  
I hope you enjoy the sixth installment!

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#6: Stone

Title: Stone  
Word Count: 100  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Booth's  
Timeline: Maybe around Season 3.

**Stone**

At first, he had thought she had a heart of stone.

He thought she was cold and unfeeling, unaffected by those around her, never changing.

But as the years went on, he saw the sides of her that she hid from the world: Fear. Affection. Playfulness. Joy. Gentleness. Protectiveness. Loyalty.

When he looked into those blue eyes, it was no longer stone that he saw. She was stubborn, yes, but he knew she could change. Gradually, he would chip her facades away.

Her heart wasn't stone; it was merely ice.

And someday, he knew he could melt that ice away.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really would appreciate a review. It doesn't even have to be that coherent. A simple "good job" or "you suck" would suffice (though I can't say I'd be happy to receive the latter). XD  
As the 10th chapter, there will be an interpretation of a scene from "The Woman in the Garden". ;) Just so's ya know.


	7. Sleep

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones, I would probably be able to pay my college tuition by myself. ;_;

**Author's Note: **You know what's really cool? Reviews! Give one today and help a poor Creative Writing major!! 8D No seriously...click that button. Please? XD  


* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#7: Sleep

Title: Sleep  
Word Count: 100  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Brennan's  
Timeline: Any time, really. But probably after Season 1.

**Sleep**

He was so different when he slept.

Sprawled on her office couch, he appeared almost comical: one foot on the armrest, the other hanging off in mid-air; one arm resting on his chest, the other dangling over the side of the couch. His face was peaceful, relaxed—so unlike his usual serious, work-oriented self.

"Bones..." His voice came softly, almost a sigh.

She jumped slightly, afraid he'd caught her staring, but he only moved slightly in his sleep; snored lightly.

_He's dreaming about me?_

As she studied his sleeping face, she couldn't fight the smile that spread over her own.

* * *

**Author's Note: **See that attractive little button, right in the center at the bottom there? Yeah, that one. Click it! 8D


	8. Share

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones, would I really be wasting my time writing fanfiction?

**Author's Note: **Reviews are, as always, craved and eternally needed. I will love you forever. D8 Just click that button!

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan

#8: Share

Title: Share  
Word Count: 100  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Brennan's  
Timeline: Makes a reference to "Double Trouble in the Panhandle" (Season 4) so sometime after that.

**Share**

"Here, Bones. Have some of my pie," her partner said, holding up a forkful of apple pie.

"How many times must I tell you, Booth—I prefer my fruit uncooked."

"Oh, c'mon," he urged. "You know you waaant it," he singsonged.

"If I wanted it, I think I would know."

He frowned. "How come we can share our pasts, our space, heck, a _trailer,_ but not a piece of pie?" he asked, and Brennan almost smiled at his pouty expression.

She sighed and leaned forward to accept the forkful of pie. Maybe once couldn't hurt.

* * *

**Author's Note: **LOL, it's so out-of-character for Brennan to give in, but ah well.  
If you click the Review button, a magical genie who happens to look like Booth will appear and grant you three wishes. ;D


	9. Fall

**Disclaimer: **I have never owned Bones, do not currently and probably never will. But maybe in an alternate reality/dimension I do..._;

**Author's Note: **Last one before another extended story!  
I hope you enjoy this drabble, because it's another of my favorites.  


* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#9: Fall

Title: Fall  
Word Count: 100  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Brennan's  
Timeline: After "The Critic in the Cabernet" but before the end of "The End in the Beginning". LOL, "the end of the End..."

**Fall**

"I'm never gonna make you fall," he'd told her as he pulled her along on the ice, steadying her. "I'm always here."

That day, they'd been so carefree, twirling and sliding on the ice, laughing and smiling as if nothing were wrong. Sure, she'd wondered why Booth had hallucinated, but she hadn't really given it much thought. After all, he'd always be here. He'd never make her fall...

But sitting there at his bedside, waiting for him to open his eyes, waiting to see that infuriating charm smile again, she wondered if he knew how wrong he'd been.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If I have to explain what she meant at the end there, I have probably failed as an author.  
But just to be sure, she's indirectly admitting she's fallen for him ;D

Clicking the Review button is said to bring extreme happiness...to the presser as well as the author. ;D


	10. Threat: The Woman in the Garden

**Disclaimer: **Me? Own Bones? HA! I don't own Bones!...I tried once, though. It didn't work out too well.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if this isn't up to your expectations, if you had any! I really hope you're pleased with this, though. It took a lot of playing of the same footage over and over again. XD This is an interpretation of the events near the end of the episode "The Woman in the Garden." You know, the one with the gangbanger? Where Booth threatens to kill a guy if he hurts Brennan? ;D Yeah, that one. ^_^ I hope you enjoy this!!  


* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#10: Threat

Title: Threat  
Word Count: 396, according to WordCount  
Type: Scene Interpretation  
Point of View: Booth's  
Timeline: Near end of "The Woman in the Garden"

**Threat**

He had been sitting in his car a while before he finally spotted his target. The heavily-tattooed man strode by confidently, and Booth got out of his car quickly and tailed him. Sneaking up on the gang member, he grabbed him violently, and then swiftly pushed him to the wall so they were face-to-face.

"What are you, crazy?" Ortez said threateningly as he stared up at the FBI agent. "This is _my_ neighborhood."

"You put a hit out on my _partner?!" _he demanded.

"She's not FBI," Ortez muttered dismissively, but Booth didn't much care for what Ortez had to say. He cut him off, punching him in the face. He grabbed the man's throat with his left hand while he held his gun at the Adam's apple with his right. Ortez's eyes were widened in shock and something that looked like fear.

Booth leaned down close to his captive and whispered, his voice deadly and low. "I never said anything about FBI," he hissed, baring his teeth in a snarl. Ortez wriggled in his grasp, but the FBI agent held firm as he continued.

"She's my _partner,_ _ese?!_ And if anything happens to her, I will find you, and _kill you. _I won't think twice." His voice was a quiet growl, and his eyes burned with intensity. He forced open the Salvadoran's mouth with the nose of his gun and held it there. "Look at my eyes." He cocked the gun, and Ortez struggled slightly. "Look at my face. If anything happens to her, _I will kill you._ This is between you...and me. Nobody sees, nobody knows. You got nothin' to prove. Understand?" When the man didn't respond, he pushed the gun further in. "You _understand?!"_ he demanded again, his voice rising in fury.

Ortez nodded, giving a terrified "...Uh" in assent.

"Yeah, I thought so," Booth spat. "Now if you don't mind, I'll leave first, 'cause I've got somewhere I hafta be." Slowly, he pulled his gun away and turned to leave, but something made him whirl back around. He pressed the nose of the gun to Ortez's head, cocking it and glaring straight into the gangbanger's eyes, his own dark with hate. He held this murderous gaze for a moment, then pulled the gun back and walked away, calmly as could be.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **I feel like I could have ended it better, and I tried several times, but this ended up being the best way to end it: with the end of the scene. ^ ^; Anyway, pleasepleaseplease let me know what you think! I'll give you a cookie! =D


	11. Smile

**Disclaimer: **Bones? I don't own it. Booth? I'm working on it. ;D LOL.

**Author's Note: **Wowwww!! Reviews! I could cry with happiness! [feels a little teary] Many, many thanks to dannas2 and dawnsfire. Thank you so much!  
And dawnsfire...I'm not sure when your own personal Booth will appear. It's just a rumor, LOL... ;D  
As always, more reviews would be loved and appreciated! Thank you!! ^_^  
Here we go, then...!  


* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#11: Smile

Title: Smile  
Word Count: 100  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Booth's  
Timeline: Hmmm, any time after Season 2, because of certain events mentioned. ;)

**Smile**

It was her smile that made him do it.

When she smiled, the whole room got a little brighter. It transformed her face; made her look years younger. And her gorgeous blue eyes twinkled as they gazed into his. When she smiled, he just had to smile back.

He found himself doing crazier and crazier things just for the gift of that reluctant smile. He presented her with quirky gifts, made silly jokes, said very uncharacteristically corny things to her. He was beginning to act like a fool sometimes, he thought.

But it was all worth it if she smiled.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **After 3 more of these, there will be another special one-shot, and I think it's my favorite so far...;D I was tempted to post it on its own, actually. ^_^  
Also, thank you to the visitors and lurkers around here...even though you don't review, I can still seeeee youuuu...XD So thank you for reading! ^_^  
Love to all!


	12. Bones

**Disclaimer: **I actually own 206 bones, but none of them are the TV Show. =(

**Author's Note: **Hmm, in a mere 3 days, I'm going off to college. Don't have much time left to post these with abandon...so I hope I can get some really good ones in! I hope you enjoy each and every one of these!  
And yes, 'Bones' was an actual Fanfic50 prompt. It is number 49 of set 2. :)

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#12: Bones

Title: Bones  
Word Count: 100  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Brennan's  
Timeline: After "The End in the Beginning"

**Bones **

Bones.

He'd always called her that, right from the beginning.

She'd told him that was not her name, but no matter how many times she asked him not to, he'd always called her Bones. Somehow, it had begun to fit; to sound less like an insult... and more like an endearment.

But it was always Bones. Not Temperance. Never Brennan. The words sounded foreign and unfamiliar in his voice, and she struggled to speak, her voice thick.

"Bones. You call me Bones," she corrected him, and he nodded weakly in his hospital bed, filing it away for future reference.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you have kept up with interviews with Hart Hanson, Booth actually hasn't forgotten who she is: he just doesn't know if she is the "Bren" from his "dream" or the "Bones" from his real life. 8D Isn't that wonderful?! It is, isn't it?! I was so happy.  
But, hem, yes. I actually wrote this after I knew that, but it was just too good a chance to waste. It's a good prompt. I tried several other directions for this one, but this was my favorite.  
Hope you liked it too, even though it's sad! =(  
Remember...a direct correlation has been observed between reviewing and Booth showing up at your front door! ;D


	13. Pretend

**Disclaimer: **Bones is, regrettably, not mine. If it were, I wouldn't have to wait to find out what happens in Season 5. [bawls]

**Author's Note: **Just 2 more before a very cute one-shot! I actually have two that I adore, but I had a hard time deciding which one to use for this time...XD Oh well; I hope you like #15...  
But for now, please enjoy #13!

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#13: Pretend

Title: Pretend  
Word Count: 100  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Both of them  
Timeline: Probably during Season 3 or 4.

**Pretend**

They both pretended a lot.

He pretended his embraces were merely "guy hugs." She pretended not to be affected by his disconcerting "charm smile." They pretended that they were merely partners. That their warm gazes were those of deep, close friendship. They pretended that there was a line between them, a line that couldn't be crossed. And they pretended that they had never crossed it. They pretended they were blind to one another.

He wasn't in love with her, he always insisted.

She didn't believe in love, she would assert.

But they both knew they were only pretending.

* * *

**Author's Note: **These kinds of "thought-oriented" drabbles aren't really my favorite kind. I like the kind where stuff happens, like "Toy." :) But I guess I like these too. Hope you do as well! Please review if so! Or if you don't, even. XD


	14. Rational

**Disclaimer: **Dem Bones, Dem Bones...are connected to the FOX network. Not me.

**Author's Note: **Reviews! I enjoy them! They make me happy! 8D So...hint hint. ;D  
Anyway, last one before another one-shot! I hope I'm not building you up only to disappoint you...^ ^;  
But until then, please enjoy this Drabble!  


* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#14: Rational

Title: Rational  
Word Count: 100  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Brennan's  
Timeline: Any time after halfway through Season 3, probably.

**Rational**

Rationally, she couldn't love him.

After all, love itself was irrational. There was no evidence to suggest that one could feel an emotional connection that transcended mere chemical reactions in the brain. No evidence except stories and songs, which she'd never put much stock in. "Love" was for people obsessed with emotions; too distracted by their feelings to look at a situation and realize that it was...irrational.

So, rationally, she couldn't possibly "love" him.

But he'd kissed her anyway.

And for every action there must always be an equal and opposite reaction.

So, rationally, she kissed him back.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **LOL, actually, I like that one. She's only being rational...[innocent look] XD


	15. Feel: OneShot

**Disclaimer: **  
There once was a girl from MD,  
Who wrote fanfics for shows from TV.  
Though the stories she owns,  
She doesn't own Bones,  
But she wants to own each DVD.

**Author's Note: **LOL, it's hard to come up with clever disclaimers for each and every chapter, but it's fun as well...XD  
Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this one as much as I enjoyed writing it! Also, this makes a reference to the beginning of Season 5. Supposedly, Brennan goes away for 6 weeks (!) to deal with all the emotional trauma she's been through lately. This One-Shot takes place after she returns.  
This is extremely short, but I've got another one up my sleeve that's a little longer for the future...heheh.  
Without further ado...!

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#15: Feel

Title: Feel  
Word Count: 494, according to Word Count...  
Type: One-Shot  
Point of View: Brennan's  
Timeline: After premier of Season 5

**Feel**  
"You are _really _infuriating sometimes, you know that?" he told her, pacing her office.

"What, just because my every action isn't ruled by my emotions?" she countered. "I have emotions too, you know! I just don't choose to let them determine my every move!"

He laughed wryly. "You may have _feelings,_ Bones, but do you ever just let yourself _feel?_" He stopped pacing and looked her in the eye.

"I...I don't know what that means," she said blankly.

He frowned at her. "Of course you don't," he muttered. He turned his back on her for a moment before swinging back around. "Bones, I _know_ you feel more than you let on. I've _seen_ you feel more. Why are you always pretending to be a...a robot?!"

She recoiled, insulted. "I am _not _a robot," she said simply. "Nor do I pretend to be one."

Booth snorted. "Yeah. Okay, Bones." He turned to leave, getting halfway out the door before coming back in. "You know, I don't believe you. I don't think you left for six weeks because you didn't care. I think you left because you _cared too much._ You were afraid to face me. You were afraid to...to have these _feelings _for me!"

"You are _such _an egomaniac!" she yelled. "Do you assume _every_ woman has _feelings _for you?!"

"No, Bones! No deflecting this time!" he said firmly, stepping closer to her. Closer than was comfortable, in fact. He heard her slight intake of breath and knew that he did have an effect on her. He cupped her chin in his hand and spoke softly. "Can you honestly say you don't feel this?"

"Feel what?" she breathed, but her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, and she turned her face slightly into his hand, unconsciously craving his touch.

He stroked her cheek with his thumb, tracing the planes of her cheekbone, locking his eyes on hers. He saw softness in them, softness she would not admit.

She closed her eyes and pushed him away. "Feeling is...just not how I operate, Booth," she told him quietly. "Thinking is more my style."

He stepped closer to her again. "Yeah. I know. But sometimes, Bones, you have to stop thinking and just _feel._"

"I never do anything without thinking," she said as he wrapped her in his arms. He smiled. He had heard that before. Her gaze flicked from his mouth to his eyes, and her eyes drooped half-closed.

"I know," he said softly, closing the distance between their lips.

She knew she should pull away, knew she shouldn't feel this happy, knew that such a reaction was caused merely by chemicals in her brain. _I do _not _have feelings for Booth,_ she thought to herself as their mouths moved together.

But something deep within herself convinced her to just stop thinking, close her eyes, and _feel._

_

* * *

_**Author's Note: **...I'm actually somewhat proud of that one. XD I like it...I hope you did too! Please let me know what you think! I'll be eternally grateful. ^_^


	16. Hate

**Disclaimer: **This line on my palm means I'll have a short life. This line on my palm indicates that I have latent gifts or abilities. And this line here...this one means I will never own a TV show.

**Author's Note:** I'd like to take a minute to respond to everyone that reviewed. Thank you so very much. I'm so grateful._  
Aleksandra:_ I'm so glad you enjoyed reading! ^_^ Thank you!_  
mendenbar:_ Good advice. :) I do write because I love it, but I'd like to make others happy too! And I'm sorry if I sounded pitiful. XD I just get insecure... And I understand it's difficult to review drabbles. I do enjoy good ones though. :) Thank you so much for your reviews and comments, and for reading my fics! ^_^_  
teachbones: _Really? =D Thanks so much! Glad you like the one-shots! ^__^_  
knucklelove123:_ Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. ^_^ And LOL; yes, I noticed Chapters 1 and 2 rhyme. I found it amusing as well, though it wasn't intended! XD

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#16: Hate

Title: Hate  
Word Count: 100  
Type: Drabble  
Point of View: Brennan's  
Timeline: Any time, really. But probably after Season 2.

**Hate**

She really hated that man sometimes.

He was infuriating. He always relied on his "gut" and never cared much for facts, a trait that was in direct conflict with her....

But, she argued with herself sometimes, Hate was just as irrational an emotion as Love. They were both emotions of passion and obsession. They both led the individual feeling them to do stupid and impulsive things; behave irrationally, without considering consequences.

Love and Hate, though opposites, were not so very different in Brennan's opinion.

So which one did she feel for Booth?

She hated that she had no answer.

* * *

**Author's Note: **3 more 'til an interpretation of a scene from Two Bodies in a Lab (though not the ending scene, unfortunately). Hope you enjoy it when it comes! Following it will be my favorite one-shot so far. Even if you skip the rest of the drabbles (though I wouldn't recommend it, since there are a couple good ones in this set), read the one-shot! XD  
Also, I'll be departing from format and just posting all the rest that I have written instead of 5 at a time (the 5th being a special piece). I'll keep the format for one more go-around, but after that I just have a couple extras. I won't stop writing these, but I just need to get everything I have so far posted before I start college! Love and thanks to all you readers!


	17. Stay

**Disclaimer: **Did you hear the one about the girl who didn't own Bones? Ha ha! That was a good one, wasn't it? True story.

**Author's Note: **This isn't one of my favorites, but I might be being too critical. =/ I just feel I could have written a much longer piece about it, but when I tried to, it wouldn't come, so...XD  


* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#17: Stay

Title: Stay  
Word Count: 150  
Type: "Drabble and a half" XD  
Point of View: Booth's  
Timeline: Could be during Season 5.

**Stay**

He got up to leave.

She always said she didn't need anyone to guard her; she could take care of herself. Even if there was a killer pursuing her, she stubbornly refused to be monitored. It hurt his feelings a little whenever she rejected his company, but he knew her by now. Even when he wanted to be by her side, she would push him away. No matter how great his concern for her, her desire to keep herself distant was always greater.

It was getting late. So he got up from the couch and--

Something grabbed his sleeve.

"Wait," she said, her blue eyes fixed on his in an expression he could only define as kind. Her voice was soft, as if struggling to say the words. "You can...stay, if you want."

He smiled at her and sat down again. They watched their movie together in peace.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **As always, reviews are appreciated! Thank you for reading. ^_^


	18. Grave

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones, Goodman would still be around.

**Author's Note: **This is one of my favorite drabbles, actually. It's emotional, but I like how it ends. ^ ^ Hope you do too.  


* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#18: Grave

Title: Grave  
Word Count: 150  
Type: Drabble-and-a-half (as I've decided to call them)  
Point of View: Brennan's  
Timeline: Sometime after Season 1 Episode 22 (The Woman in Limbo)

**Grave**

She never liked visiting her mother's grave.

It reminded her of things she tried to forget—her mother's smile and laugh, the way she read to her before bed when she was a little girl. But most of all, it reminded her of that Christmas, the Christmas that had never come, the Christmas she had spent pressing her face against the window, waiting for parents who would never come home. The Christmas that had left her all alone in the world.

Coming here made her feel so very alone.

A squeeze to her hand made her look up, and her partner smiled at her gently. A hesitant smile flicked across her face in response, expressing her silent thanks for his presence.

She didn't feel alone anymore.  


* * *

**Author's Note: **Reviews are appreciated! Send me some!! Also, college care packages. ;D LOL, I'm kidding. About the care packages, that is. ;)


	19. Sensible

**Disclaimer: **As an 18-year-old girl, it would be rather strange if I owned a highly-acclaimed TV Show. Of course, I AM rather strange, but unfortunately that does not give me ownership. =(

**Author's Note: **This is a double drabble, because I couldn't limit it to just 100 words. ;) Initially I wanted to mention that Angela was going with Hodgins, but there wasn't room, unfortunately. So you'll just have to assume she's going with him. XD  


* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#19: Sensible

Title: Sensible  
Word Count: 200  
Type: Double Drabble  
Point of View: Booth's  
Timeline: Any time, but I'd put it at around Season 3.

**Sensible**

"Bones, you almost ready?" Booth called into the bathroom, glancing at Angela as she flitted up next to him, waiting for her friend. They all had to go to this Jeffersonian event, so Bones had agreed to go with him. As friends and partners, of course. Her outfit was supposedly "sensible," but since the description had come from Angela, one could never be too sure.

"Yes; I'm coming out now," she answered, and stepped out.

He tried not to let his jaw drop. She was stunning in an elegant deep-blue, tea-length, strapless dress that hugged her curves lovingly. A sweetheart neckline emphasized her bust and revealed just a little of the swells of pale flesh. Her legs were shapely and beautiful in their hose, and the high-heeled blue pumps only served to make her calves look even more well-formed.

"Sweetie, you look gorgeous!" Angela sang, rushing up to her friend and equally stunning in her crimson minidress.

"I thought you said it was sensible," he muttered angrily to Angela as they made their way out the door.

"You like it, don't you?" Angela said with a knowing smirk. "Sure makes sense to me."  


* * *

**Author's Note: **Heheh. I love Angela. :) I'd like to put her in more of these, actually, but they'd end up being too long. XD  
Reviews are wonderful, and very much appreciated! ^_^


	20. Guard: Two Bodies in a Lab

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones, I probably wouldn't need to go to college, since I'd already have a career.

**Author's Note: **This is a scene from the Season 1 episode "Two Bodies in a Lab". It's the episode where Brennan dates online and someone is trying to kill her. O_O; If you haven't seen it, go find it and watch the final scene; it's SO SWEET. But unfortunately, this isn't that scene. Maybe another time. ;)  
Hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#20: Guard

Title: Guard  
Word Count: 1080 (GASP you mean it's over 1000 words? AMAZING!! XD)  
Type: Scene Interpretation  
Point of View: Brennan's  
Timeline: About the middle of "Two Bodies in a Lab" (Season 1 Episode 15)

**Guard**

David sat patiently in the interrogation room. He turned his head as Booth opened the door, and his face broke into a smile when he saw her.

"Temperance!" he said happily as he stood to greet her.

"David," she replied, smiling back at him.

"Someone shot at you..." David said, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Yeah," she replied, laughing slightly.

"Oh my God," he said, finding it hard to take in.

"I know," she said awkwardly.

"Well, what can I do?" he asked her sincerely.

"'Scuse me, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth; I'll be asking the questions," her partner said, putting himself between Brennan and her dinner date. "Wanna sit down?"

"Sure," said David agreeably. "Uh, I mean, I didn't see anything, but..." he sat as he continued. "I mean, I got to the restaurant and I saw the cops, but I...had no idea it had to do with...you..."

"You're an investment banker, a good-looking guy," Booth cut him off, circling around the interrogation table like a wolf circling its prey, "...and yet you find your women online."

"Excuse me?" David asked, sounding confused.

"Couldn't find any women at work?" Booth continued, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, she's online too, and she's a great-looking doctor," David defended himself, gesturing to Brennan with one hand. She felt a surge of appreciation toward him. "Your picture doesn't...do you justice, by the way."

She smiled, flattered. "Well, thank you..." She walked closer to him, standing on his other side. "Yours either, actually; I—" She sat in the chair next to him. "The resolution must not be very good online..."

If David was about to say something in reply, Booth cut him off. "Bones," he reminded her.

"Oh, he's a Luddite," she said to her partner, by way of explanation.

"Hey—" Booth said, leaning his hands on the table, but she wasn't finished yet.

"That's someone who's afraid of technology," she explained.

"I know what a Luddite is," Booth said, his hard gaze trained on David. She shut her mouth. "So...you said you were stuck in traffic."

"What, you think I shot at her?" David asked, clearly offended by the insinuation.

Booth's only response was his glare.

David scoffed slightly before continuing. "I'm a fund raiser for the Brady Campaign Against Gun Violence." When Booth still didn't change his expression, David turned to her for support.

"Look, do you think I tried to kill you?" he asked her.

"...He has to do this," she said apologetically. Booth was being ridiculous, but he _was _only doing his job, she supposed.

"Yeah, I have to do this," Booth agreed, still sounding threatening as he loomed above David's head. "So what time did you leave for work?"

"About 6:45," David answered, bemused.

"Any witnesses?" Booth growled.

"Yeah, yeah...my assistant, Margaret Jenson, the client that I was with, the valet that was at the parking garage...I mean, unless they are all suspects, too," he answered, clearly beginning to tire of Booth's suspicious attitude. She felt for him. Booth had a way of intimidating whoever dared to get close to her, for some reason.

"Well, we'll be talkin' to everyone," Booth shot back, not amused.

"Did you check the traffic report? It was a mess," David protested.

"He did," she interjected. Booth continued to glare at David, David looked at her, and she looked up at Booth. "He did..." she repeated.

David scoffed, uncomfortable. He looked back at Booth. "...Do I have to get an attorney?" he asked after a short pause.

Booth didn't answer for a moment as he continued to loom over her dinner date threateningly. "Just stay close," he intoned firmly. "In case we need you for anything else."

"Yeah, sure, man...anything I can do to help," David replied. She looked at him with approval. He got up as they prepared to let him go.

"So, uh...this whole online thing. How long does it last?" Booth asked, somewhat insultingly. She felt so humiliated. Why was he acting this way?

"Because if it's just a way to, you know"—he whistled twice—"hook up...gotta tell ya, it's pret-ty low." He crossed his arms and sat on the interrogation table.

"You know, one of my partners met his wife online," David countered, getting more irritated.

"You're kidding," Brennan said with interest.

"No; they've been married for five years." She smiled, intrigued.

"Doesn't mean he's not creepy," Booth added petulantly, glancing up at her.

David paused a moment in shock and then laughed nervously, glancing between Brennan and Booth. "Okay. I'm sorry. Did I miss something? 'Cause I don't want to get in the way, or between..."

"What? Uh, no. No," Brennan protested, laughing nervously.

"No. No. _Psssh._ God..." Booth denied in the same manner, getting up from the table and turning his back on the other two.

"Well, then, maybe we could reschedule dinner?" David asked her.

"No," Booth said, still not facing them.

"Sure," she answered, ignoring her partner.

"Great," David said, smiling at her. She smiled back.

Booth sighed audibly and turned around. "You know, I think someone needs this room," he said pointedly. "Let's go." He placed himself between her and David protectively, gesturing to the door.

"Uh, yeah. Sure," David agreed mildly, being herded out of the room. "Well, I'll email you. Stay safe," he called to her.

"She will stay safe," Booth told him. He followed David out of the room and put himself in the doorway. Brennan leaned around him, wanting to catch a glimpse of David as he left.

"He's nice, don't you think?" she said happily, smiling after him.

"Yeah, he's nice..." Booth said darkly, turning to her, "as a suspect!" She said nothing and continued to stare after David. "What—?" he said, confused by her behavior. He waved a hand in front of her face. "_Hello?_" he said in a vain attempt for her attention. She still stared after David with that smile on her face, and he stepped in front of her gaze and leaned against the doorway, blocking her view.

She wondered why Booth suddenly thought it was his job to guard her.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I probably should have done it from Booth's point of view, but I figured I'd already done enough scenes from Booth's point of view.  
Also, I know it kinda ended abruptly, but you know. XD It's hard to wrap up a scene from the show and make it seem "ended" without changing anything from the show.  
These scene interpretations can take AGES. It starts with a full transcript of the scene, complete with "stage directions" and descriptions of their facial expressions. Since I don't have the DVDs, this can take a very long time as I attempt to find a good video online. 8P  
Doing transcripts of episodes like Santa in the Slush is REALLY fun though. ;)  
Anyway, here comes another One-shot...! Please enjoy! ^_^  
Thank you for reading, and as always, reviews are appreciated!


	21. Choke: OneShot

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bones, this scene would definitely be in Season 5. ;)

**Author's Note: **I love, love, love this one. So I really hope you do too! After this is just a short scene from "The Woman in the Garden" (different from Threat). Hopefully I'll have time to write more soon, but until then, I very much hope you'll enjoy reading what I have so far and reviewing!

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#21: Choke

Title: Choke  
Word Count: 802  
Type: One-Shot  
Point of View: Booth's  
Timeline: I think it should be during Season 5. ;)

**Choke**

"So, Bones," Booth said lazily as the waiter brought him his pie. "Any particular reason _you_ asked _me_ to lunch this time?" He stuck a fork in his slice of pie and ate a mouthful, leaning back casually.

"Something has come to my attention," Bones declared.

"And what would that be?" he asked, taking another bite. They'd really outdone themselves this time—the pie was amazing.

"I'm attracted to you." The suddenness of the declaration startled him, and he choked on his pie, violently thumping himself on the chest with one fist.

"Do you need the Heimlich Maneuver?" Bones asked him, her eyes very wide.

"No—But a little warning would have been nice!" he managed.

"Well, it's a bit late for that," she pointed out.

"Geez, Bones; what are you doing, saying stuff like that..." he trailed off, wondering if he'd misheard. "Just to clarify—_what_ did you say?"

"I'm attracted to you," she repeated, looking impatient with him.

He stared at her a moment, still stunned. "Okay...and?" he prompted. He wondered if he was asleep. He hated it when he had this dream.

"What do you mean, 'and'?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. "I have nothing else to say."

Nope. This was the real Bones, all right.

"Well, you can't just tell a guy you're attracted to them and...and leave it at that!" Booth said, crouching down over the table to whisper.

"Why not?" Bones asked him at a normal volume, not mirroring his action.

"Shhh, Bones; geez..."

"Well, no one's listening!" she said impatiently.

"They will be if you say something like that!" he hissed desperately.

She rolled her eyes and crouched closer to the table.

"Now...what do you want me to say to that?" he asked her.

"Who said I was expecting you to say anything?" Bones asked him. "I merely told you a simple fact."

"A simple fact..." he laughed incredulously. This woman, this infuriating woman...who knew how long he'd squelched down his feelings for her, and now she was suddenly claiming she was attracted to him?! "So...what do you want to do about this?" he asked quietly.

"I don't need to do anything," she answered. "I just thought you should know."

"Yeah, okay; thanks, Bones." He knew she had her heart in the right place, but this would only make things more tense between the two of them. He stayed hunched over the table, his pie sitting forgotten. She sipped her coffee, apparently unconcerned. "Bones?" he said after a short silence.

"Yes?"

"I'm...I mean, for a long time, I..." He swallowed and gave up trying to say it, instead going a different direction. "You're attracted to me."

"Yes."

"Like...in a _romantic way?"_ he asked dubiously.

She rolled her eyes again. "In a sexual way, yes, if that's what you mean."

This time he choked on nothing.

She looked at him oddly. "Do you have a cough?"

"Yeah, Bones...I have a cough," he told her.

"You should get more rest," she said simply, taking another sip of coffee.

He looked at her incredulously, still trying to determine whether he was dreaming or not. She sure was acting like the Bones he knew though. But what would make her declare attraction suddenly like that? "..._Why?" _he said at last.

"Well, because sleep boosts your immune system," she said as if it were obvious.

"No, I mean...why are you _attracted_ to me?"

"Well...you have many traits that are considered attractive; your large mandible, a pronounced ratio between the width of your clavicles and your ilia—"

"That's it? Because I look good?" he asked. He should have known, but he was disappointed.

She was quiet a moment. "No," she said at last. "That's not it."

He waited patiently for her to continue. When she didn't, he prompted her. "Well? What else?"

She sighed. "I suppose I have developed an..._attachment _to you that I have never formed with another male."

"So, we're close."

"And you seem to have a way of distracting me from all the unpleasant things I must occupy myself with."

"So, I make you happy." A small smile was beginning to spread over his face.

"And...and for some reason, I find myself wondering about you when you aren't around, and thinking about what you're doing, and worrying about your safety."

"So, you love me," he joked, feeling much better. He took another bite of pie, reassured enough to tease her now.

There was a pause. "If you want to call it that," she finally said.

He choked again.

* * *

**Author's Note: **LOL. I'd actually really, really like to post this as a standalone One-Shot. What do you guys think? Is it a good idea? Please let me know in a review or a note!  
If you have no opinion on that, you can just review and tell me what you liked or didn't. ;)


	22. Appreciate: The Woman in the Garden

**Disclaimer: **Viewer discretion is advised. Oh, wait, I'm doing a disclaimer for a fanfiction? Never mind then. Um...I don't own Bones. There we go.

**Author's Note: **Well, this is the last one for a while! It's been fun! I hope you enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them! ^_^  
This is a scene from The Woman in the Garden (Season 1, episode 13). It's actually the first scene. ;)

* * *

Moments in Time: A Collection of Booth/Brennan  
#22: Appreciate

Title: Appreciate  
Word Count: 168  
Type: Scene Interpretation  
Point of View: Booth's  
Timeline: beginning of Episode 13 of Season 1 (The Woman in the Garden).

**Appreciate**

"Why did they call in the FBI to Little Salvador?" Brennan asked as they climbed out of the large car in front of the police tape.

"Well, you know, the car's got Virginia plates, crossed the state line..." Booth answered as he joined her in walking past the police tape, "...then there's a suspected gang member, then there's Rico to deal with—What, Bones, do you really wanna know?" he asked, spreading his hands wide.

"No, I was just using it as an excuse to make conversation and re-establish our connection," his partner answered.

He turned to her, confused. "What?"

"Well, I read a book about improving work relationships," she explained. "It's not fair to expect you to tell me everything."

Booth was silent a moment before reaching out and clapping Bones on the shoulder. "Appreciate the effort, Bones," he told her. She didn't always go about it the right way, but his partner's heart was always in the right place.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know it was tremendously short. XD I just always found that scene amusing. At least Bones makes an effort. :)  
There's one line that Booth has that I just cannot understand. I played it over and over and still can't entirely hear what he's saying. It's this one:  
"...then there's a suspected gang member, then there's Rico to deal with—What, Bones, do you really wanna know?"  
WHAT is the word before "to deal with"?! The only thing I could think of was "Rico," so that's what's there. XD But if anybody knows what he ACTUALLY said, please let me know. Not knowing that ONE WORD is killing me. D8

Hope you enjoyed my drabbles and one-shots, and keep an eye out in case I have time to write some more!  
Love and many thanks to everyone that read and reviewed (reviews are still very much appreciated, by the way)! Bye for now!

~Meganium


End file.
